A Digital Cinderella Story
by No Sleep Until Vacation
Summary: Ever since his stepfather and stepbrothers moved in, Mummymon's life has taken a turn for the worse. But will his life turn right back around again at the royal ball?
1. Garudamon's Bad News

**A/N: For some time, I had all I needed to write this ****except**** for the title. Now, I can write the story since I have a title for it!**

**Warning: This chapter is really sad! Try to keep a tissue box nearby just in case!**

**Special thanks: Extra special thanks go out to tiedwithribbons for giving me the idea! Thank you!**

**A Digital Cinderella Story**

It was another beautiful day in the Digital World. The sky was blue, and very few clouds were in the sky. Many Digimon would have been happy to go outside today, so a lot of them did.

In one of the houses in a small town, a Digimon named Lilithmon was saying goodbye to MaloMyotismon, her husband. He was going to get groceries from the nearby store.

"See you soon, dear," Lilithmon said, hugging MaloMyotismon.

"Goodbye, Lilithmon," MaloMyotismon replied, looking at his wife and smiling as he left. Lilithmon waved goodbye until he was out of sight, then closed the door.

**-One hour later-**

Lilithmon was sitting in a chair in the living room, reading her favorite novel. However, as she read, she felt a nagging sensation at the back of her mind. It was repeating one question over and over again.

_Where could MaloMyotismon be?_

Going back to her novel, Lilithmon just shrugged it off. MaloMyotismon was probably bringing home a special surprise, or the lines at the store were long, or the store was out of what he needed, so he was going to a different one...

_**DING DONG!**_

"Maybe that's him," Lilithmon said to herself as she went to the door. But when she opened the door, she instead found a Garudamon standing on the doorstep.

"Hello, Ms. Lilithmon," Garudamon greeted, pulling out a badge. "I'm with the Digital Police Department. Please tell me now...do you have a husband named MaloMyotismon?"

"Yes, I do," Lilithmon replied, deeply worried. Why would a police officer be coming here about this?

"Well, Ms. Lilithmon...I have some terrible news," Garudamon solemnly stated. "If you have any sons or daughters, I think they should know about this."

"Well, I have a son..."

"Then please bring him out here. He needs to know about this."

Lilithmon nodded and called her son into the room.

"Mummymon, would you come in here, please?"

"I'm coming!" a voice answered.

After a few seconds, Mummymon came into the room. He was a young adult, and today he was wearing a white shirt with matching socks and light grey pants.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so," Garudamon stated, earning herself a curious glance from Mummymon. "My name's Garudamon, and I'm with the police."

"The police?" Mummymon's heart skipped a beat. What was someone from the police doing here?

"Mm-hmm," Garudamon replied, nodding. She turned to Lilithmon. "Lilithmon, we found your husband..."

Garudamon's voice began to crack.

"...but he wasn't alive. We tried everything we could think of to save him, but...nothing worked..."

Everything froze. All was silent as Lilithmon and Mummymon stared at Garudamon with horrified expressions. Was this really happening? MaloMyotismon couldn't be dead...could he?

"No..." Lilithmon finally whispered, collapsing to the ground and hiding her face with her hands. "No, no, no, no, no, no..."

"How did he die?" Mummymon asked, feeling choked up.

"I found some pink feathers near where we found him," Garudamon explained.

_Then maybe...a Magnadramon..._ Mummymon recalled how the angel Digimon were prejudiced against most Virus Digimon. This wasn't the first time he had heard about Viruses dying by attacks from angels.

However, this time, he had been hit harder than ever before by the prejudice. His own father...killed by an angel...

"This can't be happening..." he finally whispered. Before long, he walked up to his mother and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry about your loss," Garudamon stated, bowing her head. "If you ever need any assistance, look for me at the police department. I'm the only Garudamon there. But please, try to remember that this isn't your fault. I know neither of you meant for this to happen."

She slowly shut the door behind her as she left.

"Farewell..." she said to them.

Now Mummymon and Lilithmon were alone. They looked at each other as the reality of what Garudamon said sank in.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, they burst into tears.

**A/N: I know this isn't really Cinderella-like yet, but remember that this is the prologue. Next chapter, we meet the stepfather and stepbrothers!**


	2. The Hard Knock Life

**A/N: At last, she updates! Here's Chapter 2, and now it's gonna start for real!**

Two months later...

"Hey, you! Wake up!"

"Huh?!" Mummymon's eyes shot open and he looked around. He was still in his bed, and it was now morning. Two angels were standing in front of him. One had six wings and wore a blue ribbon with his white clothes, and the other looked very similar, except for having two wings and wearing a red ribbon instead of a blue one.

"Look! He's finally awake!" the one wearing blue shouted.

"It's about time!" the one wearing red replied.

"Who are you?" Mummymon asked.

"The name's Piddomon," the one wearing red stated, before motioning towards the angel who wore blue. "That's Angemon, my brother."

"And we're your new stepbrothers," Angemon added. "So, would you like to tell us your name?"

"My name is..." Mummymon began, faltering a little. "...Mummymon."

"Well, guess what? It's time for breakfast," Angemon said, leaving the room.

"Yeah, if you want to eat, you'd better hurry up!" Piddomon added, following his brother.

Mummymon quickly followed the two into the dining room. When the three got there, Mummymon saw that there were now five chairs at the table, and Lilithmon was sitting in one of them. He took a seat next to her.

"Good morning," he told Lilithmon.

"...Good morning..." she replied, sounding kind of distant.

"What's wrong?" Mummymon inquired, worried about his mother.

"Well..." Lilithmon began.

Suddenly, another angel entered the room, bringing a big plate full of bacon and waffles. His name was Seraphimon, and he was much more powerful than Angemon and Piddomon. Seraphimon had ten golden wings, and he was covered in blue armor.

"Angemon, Piddomon," he began, putting the plate on the table. "Good morning."

"Good morning!" Piddomon and Angemon chorused.

"Good morning," Mummymon added.

Seraphimon turned towards Mummymon.

"You there," he said sternly. "I don't give you permission to talk."

"Why should he have to have permission?" Lilithmon demanded.

"He's a demon," Seraphimon stated. "Demons will never be as good as angels. They are all dirty, lying murderers."

"That's not true!" Lilithmon protested. "Mummymon is very sweet and nice to everyone!"

Seraphimon pretended not to listen as he took out five plates and some silverware.

"He's never hated anyone before," Lilithmon continued. "However, if you treat him like this, you may just get the honor of being the first person he's ever hated..."

Again, Seraphimon ignored her as he placed the silverware and plates on the table in front of each place. He then served some of the food to himself, Piddomon and Angemon.

"Here, Mummymon, let me get some for us," Lilithmon said, reaching over to the big plate.

"No," Seraphimon suddenly interrupted. "I will tell you two when you can eat."

Mummymon and Lilithmon could only watch as the three angels ate their breakfast. They were both hungry, and the food looked so delicious...

"I could eat this all day!" Piddomon suddenly shouted.

"Agreed!" Angemon responded.

Now Lilithmon and Mummymon were hungrier than ever. Why were they being forced to wait to eat breakfast when it was right in front of them?

A few minutes later, the angels finished eating. Seraphimon pushed the big plate towards Lilithmon and Mummymon.

"Now you may eat," he simply said. He left the room with Angemon and Piddomon, leaving Mummymon and Lilithmon to eat their food.

All that was left on the plate was half of a waffle, along with four strips of bacon.

Mummymon looked at Lilithmon questioningly.

"I didn't know he would act this way," Lilithmon explained. "He pretended to care about me. But then, when we got married, he started to treat me terribly."

"Why don't you call the police?" Mummymon suggested.

"He won't let me use the phone," Lilithmon said before giving Mummymon a hug. "I'm sorry we have to go through this. I'll think of something to get us out, I promise."

Lilithmon gave Mummymon two strips of bacon before cutting the waffle piece in half and giving him one of the halves. The two then ate their breakfast together, even though they had very little breakfast to eat.

After finishing their food, they each drank a glass of water. Then, Mummymon went to his room to change into his street clothes.

Unfortunately, when he got there, he discovered that Angemon and Piddomon were in there.

"This is our room now!" Angemon declared. "At least, that's what Dad said!"

"You know what he also said?" Piddomon asked, looking at Mummymon. "He said you get to sleep in the basement from now on! Better get used to the hard floor!"

He threw Mummymon a change of clothes, and the hybrid just stood there, confused.

"Stare at us all you want," Angemon calmly said. "We're not gonna leave."

Mummymon, defeated, slowly walked to the basement. He walked through one of the hallways and took a flight of stairs down to reach the basement.

The basement was dimly lit by a single lightbulb. There were several cleaning supplies in various boxes, and a single sleeping bag had been laid out, which Mummymon assumed was his. Two wild Tokomon were sleeping in a corner of the room, not even noticing Mummymon's arrival.

After changing his clothes, Mummymon lay on top of the sleeping bag. First his father died, then his stepfather treated him badly...things were not going well for Mummymon at all.

"Hey, are you bored?" Piddomon called from the top of the staircase. "We've got stuff for you to do!"

Mummymon went back upstairs to meet up with Piddomon, who was standing with Angemon.

"What did you want me to do?" Mummymon asked.

"Mow the lawn," Angemon said, pointing to the door that led outside.

"Um...okay," Mummymon replied, walking outside. He took the lawn mower (which was a motorless push mower) and began mowing. Of course, since the mower was heavy had no motor, this was a somewhat tough task for him.

After finally finishing, he went back inside.

"Good, you're done," Piddomon told him. "Now, wash the dishes."

Mummymon sighed and walked to the dining room. He took the dishes, washed them, then dried them and placed them back in the cupboard.

When he finished, he saw Angemon staring at him.

"Now that you're finished, mop the floors," the angel said.

When Mummymon finished that, Piddomon said, "Vacuum the carpet."

After that, it was "Dust the furniture."

"Wash the windows."

"Clean the toilets."

"Set the table."

"Take out the garbage."

By the end of the day, Mummymon was more tired than he had ever been before. He trudged to the basement, changed into his bed clothes, and slipped into his sleeping bag.

_I really hope things will get better soon..._ he thought as he drifted into the realm of his subconscious.

Meanwhile, Lilithmon sat at a desk by the window of her room. Seraphimon only allowed her to leave this room when it was time for a meal, and he didn't allow Mummymon into this room.

"I have to tell Garudamon about this," she said to herself. After taking out a pencil and paper, she began to write a note.

_To Garudamon at the Police Station_

_Dear Garudamon,_

_This is Lilithmon from two months ago. I'm writing to tell you that my new husband has been treating me horribly. He never lets me out of my room except for mealtimes, and he forces Mummymon and I to wait until we're "allowed" to eat. By then, there is very little food left for us._

_Speaking of Mummymon, my husband and his sons have also treated him badly. They make him work until bedtime, and he isn't allowed to talk during meals. As if that wasn't enough, he now has to sleep in the basement._

_If you know of anything we can do to stop this, please let me know. Thank you very much._

_Sincerely,_

_Lilithmon_

When Lilithmon finished writing the note, she glanced at the windowsill. A pigeon had landed there, and it was looking at Lilithmon with a curious eye.

"Oh, hello there," Lilithmon greeted. Then, getting an idea, she pulled out some string, rolled up her note, and tied it to the pigeon's leg. "Can you deliver this to the Police Station?"

She pulled out a photograph of the station and showed it to the pigeon.

"This building," she explained. "Can you do that?"

The pigeon cooed and flew off.

Lilithmon smiled, hoping that her message would get there. Finally, there was hope for her and her son.

**A/N: Okay, I'll try not to take so long with the next update. But hey, I already have ideas for the next couple of chapters!**


	3. Fishing for Unexpected Incidents

**A/N: *crawls out of hole in the wall* Gee, it's getting kind of dusty in here, isn't it? But anyway, hello, everybody...or more like "Hello, tiedwithribbons", because I think she knows what day it is. Guess what? I finally decided to update this thing, even though I've had little motivation recently. I hope you like this...**

The next few days roughly played themselves out the same way for Mummymon: wake up, eat "breakfast", work, eat "lunch", work, eat "dinner", work a little more, and then go to bed. He had no free time, and he was only able to talk with his mom when the angels weren't around. On the other hand, he was slightly better prepared each day, since he knew what was coming. That didn't change the fact that he would be very exhausted at the end of the day, though.

Today, however, he had to do something a little out of the ordinary.

Mummymon, wearing a white shirt, brown pants, brown gloves, and brown leather boots, walked out to a nearby lake. He had a spear in one hand and a bucket in the other. His brothers had sent him out to go spearfishing so they could have more food. They had told Mummymon which fish were good for eating and which fish weren't, along with telling him how to tell the two types apart.

When he finally made it to the lake, he waded into the water and began to search for fish. As soon as he found a suitable one, he tried to catch it with the spear, which usually worked. Then, he'd place the fish into the bucket and continue fishing.

Time seemed to pass slowly as Mummymon continued fishing. After what felt like a half-hour (but, in reality, was only ten minutes), he heard a panting noise coming from behind some nearby trees, along with a slightly muffled female voice yelling "Just go away, will you?"

The hybrid froze, staring at the trees curiously. A few seconds later, a woman wearing a light blue shirt with a matching pair of pants and white shoes ran out from behind the trees. Mummymon couldn't see all of her face, as she was also wearing a dark blue fedora on top of her head (she had even tucked as much of her hair as possible under it) and a bandana over her mouth.

As soon as the woman ran a few feet away from the trees, a BlackGuilmon also emerged from behind them and ran towards the woman.

"What part of 'go away' don't you understand?" the woman demanded.

"I'm not going away!" BlackGuilmon replied, before looking at the woman maliciously. "At least, not until I show you not to underestimate a Rookie!"

BlackGuilmon drew his strong fist back before trying to punch the woman in the face. However, while BlackGuilmon was strong, he wasn't very fast, leaving enough time for the woman to dodge. She soon retaliated with a spin-kick, followed by an uppercut to the jaw. BlackGuilmon wasn't able to dodge either attack in time, but he didn't fall down.

"Nice try!" BlackGuilmon laughed. "But I'm like a brick wall!"

_Well, your head's full of bricks, I'll give you that..._ the woman thought.

Mummymon couldn't bear to watch this any longer. He had to do something. Setting the bucket of fish down, he quickly ran to the scene and stood in front of the woman, defending her.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted, glaring at BlackGuilmon.

BlackGuilmon laughed again. "So some guy...some random guy thinks he can just waltz right up to me and tell me what to do? Who does he think he is, my uncle?"

"Depends," the woman stated. "Did your uncle ever tell you that it's bad manners to attack a woman who was just minding her own business?"

She turned to Mummymon, and continued. "Seriously, I was just going to the store to buy a new blender. But then this guy starts coming on to me like there's no tomorrow! I punched him in the face a few times, but he still didn't get the message! He even grabbed me and threatened to take me away."

"That's awful!" Mummymon gasped. "What did you do?"

"I broke free, kicked him in the chest, and ran off," the woman explained. "The guy couldn't catch up to me. But dinosaurs just _have_ to have those keen senses of smell..."

She stood there for a second or two, apparently wondering about something.

_Wow...she's not afraid of anything..._ Mummymon thought.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Well now, since this guy decided to butt in, I'm gonna show him what I do to people who stick their nose where it doesn't belong!"

Once again, he drew his fist back, and Mummymon (who wasn't trained very well in fighting) started sweating profusely.

"No, stay back!" he cried.

"Oh yeah?" BlackGuilmon asked, sneering. "Why should I take orders from somebody who can't even fight?"

Out of desparation, Mummymon swung his spear. As if by sheer luck, the pointed tip of the spear was in just the right location to cut through BlackGuilmon's scales.

The lizard howled in pain, falling over. When he got back up, shielding his wound with his arm, he saw the mummy holding his spear as if he were ready to attack.

"Stay back!" the latter repeated. "Or I'll do it again!"

"Okay, okay, you win!" BlackGuilmon yelled, and then he stomped off in a huff. "Geez, some people protect strangers like they actually know them! It's ridiculous!"

When he was certain that BlackGuilmon was out of sight, Mummymon turned his attention to the woman he just rescued.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes..." the woman answered, standing up. "I could have defeated him myself, but...thank you."

She glanced at her watch, and quickly realized what time it was.

"Ack!"

Mummymon looked confused. "Huh?"

"I have to leave. Right now," the woman explained, running off back towards the city.

"Wait!" the mummy called. "You never told me your name!"

A moment of hesitation, and the woman finally answered with "Haruka!"

"Goodbye, Haruka!" Mummymon waved to her.

Before going back to spearfishing, he thought about Haruka. That BlackGuilmon probably didn't really care about her. The undead digimon was also amazed at how she was able to fight back; the only other female he'd seen in action before was his own mother (when he was just an Impmon, a female Silphymon tried to hit on him, prompting Lilithmon to yell "He is a Rookie!" and punch Silphymon before running away with him).

_Haruka, I hope I can see you again soon..._ he thought.

When he finished fishing and went home, Angemon and Piddomon came over to see him. They looked in the bucket and found that he had caught quite a few fish.

"Wow!" Piddomon said. "This is great!"

"Yes!" Angemon chimed in. "Mummymon, you're a really good fisherman!"

Seraphimon walked into the room. "What did you say?"

Angemon scratched his head. "I said...uh...'Hey, Mummymon, you should know that we're not sharing this with you!'"

Seraphimon walked up to Mummymon and snatched the bucket out of his hand.

"I will call you when it's time for you to eat," he said.

Seraphimon and Angemon walked through the hallway to the kitchen, while Piddomon stayed behind and walked up to Mummymon.

"Angemon and I wish we could share some food with you..." he whispered.

"Piddomon, are you coming?" Angemon called from the hallway.

"On my way!" Piddomon yelled, running to his brother and father.

That night, before Mummymon fell asleep, he thought about his brothers. These soon turned to thoughts about his mother, before he fell asleep.

He dreamed about Haruka.

**To everyone: I would prefer it if people didn't ask for updates so much...yes, I know that I'm a slowpoke at writing, but...just look at the reviews section for this story.**

**To tiedwithribbons: I think I dropped something in the Poetry section, would you mind taking a look over there?**


	4. Don't Make the Royalty Bored

**A/N: Ugh...why am I so lazy recently? It took me a whole year to write any new material...hate to say it, guys, but I fear I may be losing my drive for fanfiction in general. However, considering what day it is, I will write some more story material, and maybe it'll motivate me to write some epic Digimon story or something. I hope this works...**

**But first, before the actual story, a little backstory!**

Many years ago, in the Digital World, two great wizards were at large. Their names were Oikawa and Gennai, and they were exceptionally proficient at what they did. One of the most important things they did was grant a special enchantment on all of the digimon. This enchantment allowed them all to turn human at will whenever they pleased, and they could easily turn back as well. A lot of digimon (especially those without hands) greatly appreciated this, but some digimon didn't use these human forms nearly as much as their digimon forms, if at all. Some of these digimon felt more free in digimon form (being able to breathe underwater, fly, or do any superhuman abilities was enough for them to want to stay as digimon), while others were already so humanoid that having human forms felt redundant. Nonetheless, there were a lot of digimon who used these human forms, particularly the princess of this region and her servants.

Speaking of which...

The sun was slowly rising over the horizon, painting the sky around it orange. It was still somewhat dark out, but it most definitely wasn't in the dead of the night. Everyone in the region could see that the sun was rising, including the workers in the great castle on the highest hill in the region...

"Flymon, what are you doing?" a Kabuterimon servant asked a Flymon servant, who was currently in the process of cooking pancakes.

Flymon glanced over at Kabuterimon. "Making pancakes. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"But at this hour?" Kabuterimon asked. "I'm pretty sure Her Highness is still sleeping right now!"

Flymon flipped a pancake. "Yeah, well, you know how she is when she wakes up. She wants breakfast, and she wants it ASAP."

Kabuterimon shrugged. "I understand...but what if the food gets cold before she wakes up?"

"Doesn't she usually wake up about an hour from now, anyway?" Flymon asked, transferring the pancakes to a plate.

"Yeah...an hour from now," Kabuterimon said, folding his arms. "Don't you think the food's going to go bad by then?"

Flymon walked over to the fridge. "Relax, the smell of the food will probably wake her up anyway. And when she's done eating, she can go right back to sleep."

Kabuterimon watched Flymon grab a carton of milk out of the fridge. As Flymon poured the milk into a glass, he continued.

"She's one of the most powerful digimon in this land when it comes to status, and she has lots of servants, including us, at her command. If she wants to sleep in, she can sleep in, and we're not going to complain."

After putting the carton back, Flymon, with the glass of milk and the plate of pancakes (and silverware), made his way to where the princess was sleeping.

The clunking sound on the nightstand was enough to make the princess wake up from her dreams. She ran a hand across her light-blue hair before sitting up and slightly pulling back the curtain that surrounded the bed. Once she did this, she saw the plate of pancakes and the glass of milk on the nightstand.

"They made breakfast already...?" she muttered, still not fully awake. "Whatever, I'm hungry anyway."

She took the silverware and began to cut up the pancakes and eat them, alternating this with drinking the milk. Once she was done with both, she put the empty plate and glass on the nightstand, closed the curtain, and went back to sleep.

**Later that day...**

"...and then I said, 'That's not a sword you're holding - it's a BladeKuwagamon!'" a Dracmon said to the princess, who was now in the throne room wearing a red dress, a purple coat, red shoes, a red scarf, and (of course) a crown. Dracmon was the resident court jester, and when the princess said she was bored earlier, he offered to tell her some jokes. Unfortunately, only Dracmon thought they were funny.

"Didn't you tell me that same joke twice yesterday?" she asked in her usual uncaring tone of voice.

"Oh, right..." Dracmon muttered, but then an idea formed in his head. "Ooh! Here's one! So a Frigimon finds a hairdryer..."

He stopped when he heard the princess groan loudly, and he watched the palm of her hand connect with her forehead.

"You've told me that same joke for five days straight," the princess said. "It never was funny, and it's never going to be funny, so don't even bother."

She stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Your Highness, wait!" Dracmon said. "I can make some funny jokes, I swear!"

"Save them for later," the princess snarled, not even looking back. "I'm going to talk to LadyDevimon."

When she found the phone, she picked up the receiver, dialed the number, and waited for a response.

"Hello?" a deep female voice eventually said. "This is LadyDevimon. How may I help you?"

The princess cleared her throat. "LadyDevimon, it's Arukenimon. I'm calling you because I'm bored."

"You're bored?"

"Yes. None of the court jester's jokes are funny."

"Why don't you fire him, then?"

"None of the other candidates' jokes were funny, either."

"I see..."

There was a brief pause, and then LadyDevimon's voice returned.

"Look, sis, I'm sorry, but I can't talk right now. I'm trying to settle some conflict between my domain and another domain. Is that all right with you?"

Arukenimon sighed. "Fine, whatever. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," LadyDevimon said, and Arukenimon heard the dial tone a few seconds later.

"Well, then, I'll talk to Angewomon," the spider digimon said as she dialed her other sister's number. She didn't talk with Angewomon that much, but as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures.

After a while, she heard a voice...but it didn't say things she wanted to hear.

"Hello, you've reached Lady Angewomon's answering machine," another female voice said. "If you're hearing this, it likely means I'm off dealing with the crime problem in the city. There have been rumors that a cult of extremist angel digimon is beginning to form on this continent. While I don't know how true this is, I would rather not take any chances. I'm sorry for not being available, but please leave a message and I'll try to get to you right away. Thank-"

Arukenimon hung up before the message could finish.

"This is ridiculous," she grumbled. "Both of my sisters are busy when I want to talk to someone..."

Then she got an idea. This was even more desperate than talking to Angewomon, but even more desperate times call for even more desperate measures.

Far away, in an even more magnificent castle...

"Your Majesty!" a SkullSatamon yelled, rushing to King Daemon with a phone. "One of your daughters is calling you!"

Daemon glared. "Which one?"

"It's Arukenimon!"

"All right," Daemon said as he picked up the phone. "Hello, Arukenimon? Is this you?"

"Yes, Father," she responded. "I'm calling you because I'm bored."

"Because you're bored?" Daemon asked. "Why can't you talk to your sisters?"

"They're busy!"

"What about your other friends?"

"What are you talking about, Father?"

Daemon paused for a little bit, then continued talking.

"You mean you haven't made any friends?"

"With the commoners?"

"Yes."

"If I make friends with them, they'll think they have special privileges, and they'll undermine my authority!"

"No, they won't, Arukenimon. Both of your sisters have made friends, and everybody still knows that they have high authority. Having friends doesn't make you any less powerful."

For a little bit, Daemon heard no response from his daughter. Then...

"All right, fine. Father, what should I do?"

"You could hold a ball. That's what your sisters did."

"A ball?"

"Yes, and you can make it as formal as you'd like it to be. You are a princess, after all."

There was another pause.

"Thank you, Father," the princess said with a sigh.

"You're welcome. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

And with that, Daemon hung up.

Back with Arukenimon, she pondered over the ball for a little while longer. All she wanted were some friends...but what if some ignorant digimon tried to turn it into a romantic occasion? They might even try to make her out to be someone that needs saving by...ugh...a knight in shining armor! She shuddered at the thought.

But hey, she could make it abundantly clear that this ball was not a romantic ball, so what did she have to worry about?

So, she went back to the throne room, picked up a handbell, and rang it, and in almost an instant, a huge swarm of servants filled the throne room.

"Hello, Your Highness," a Mamemon servant said, bowing. "What are your orders?"

Arukenimon surveyed the crowd, and then she noticed one particular digimon who seemed to be just right for the job.

"Kabuterimon!" she yelled, and the servant stepped forward and bowed.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Tell everyone that there's going to be a royal ball next week. You must specify that this ball was not organized for romance. Everyone else, I want this place to look perfect by then. Make sure to clean and decorate the ballroom. Also, the chefs must prepare food for the occasion, and the royal band must prepare a set of music to play. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Your Highness!" the servants all declared, bowing. Before long, they were all off to do their individual jobs.

"Yeah, they'd better understand..." Arukenimon muttered to herself.

**A/N: And that's chapter four. I don't know if this was enough to help me regain my motivation. I really hope it was, though, since I really want to write an epic Digimon story. I even have an idea that I've been planning since March, but it has a lot of developments, so it'll take some time to write. So yeah, I hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. We'll Work It Out

**A/N: In the midst of working out issues with my work-in-progress (not uploaded yet) and building an idea for a new story that I just came up with the other day, I realized that I had to write another chapter of this story for my friend tiedwithribbons. I can't say I'm officially back just yet (Dear Fanfiction Writers was kinda done on a whim, and I don't feel like writing it anymore) but I'm willing to write this chapter for her.**

"All together, that will be 500 bits."

"Okay, here you go."

Angemon handed the money to the Togemon shopkeeper, and Togemon slipped the receipt in the bag.

"Come again, sir," Togemon said as Angemon left, and Angemon gave her a nod.

Angemon left the store, a bag of groceries in hand, and began walking back towards his house. It was what most people would call a "nice day" outside; there was a blue sky with virtually no clouds, and whatever wind there was was barely noticeable. Everybody seemed to be out on this nice day, as well. But as Angemon continued walking, he began to notice something strange: the townspeople were all walking in the direction of the town square.

_What's going on at the town square?_ Angemon thought. _I never heard about anything..._

He opened his mouth, about to ask a random passerby about what was going on.

"Hey, Angemon!"

Angemon quickly turned around, and he saw that Piddomon was dashing towards him amidst all the other digimon who were walking to the town square.

As Piddomon skidded to a stop, he said, "They're gonna make a big announcement at the town square!"

Angemon tilted his head. "Huh? An announcement?"

"Yeah, and it's not just any announcement; it's an announcement from the princess!"

Angemon gasped. This must be important! No wonder everyone was in such a hurry!

"Then let's go!" he said, and he and Piddomon followed the crowd.

Unfortunately, it was a rather large crowd, and soon they were surrounded by townspeople of all sorts.

"Ugh, now I know how a sardine feels..." Piddomon groaned. "But I guess I'll have to do this, if we're going to hear the news from the princess."

It took a while, but eventually, they made it to the town square, along with the other digimon. Curiosity was in the air, as everyone was wondering what was so important. After what felt like forever, Kabuterimon flew into town, with a pair of Gallantmon guards on either side.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I come bearing news from Her Royal Highness, Princess Arukenimon!" Kabuterimon began. In an instant, the digimon who were still talking fell silent to listen to his words.

"She has told me that she wants to host a party, as, from what I have heard, she wishes to make friends. And I repeat: she only wishes to make friends. Currently, she feels that she is fine without a consort, so please do not try to start any romance with her, as she will not be interested. This party will happen in three days, and it will be an evening party. Thus, it is heavily advised that you come wearing nice suits or dresses, if you want to make a good impression. And furthermore..."

As Kabuterimon continued explaining the details of the party, Piddomon's thoughts began drifting.

_A party, huh? This'll be a great chance for Angemon and me to meet the princess, and maybe make friends with her. It'll also be a great chance to leave the house and-wait a minute! What about Mummymon? I don't wanna disappoint him or anything, but if he comes with us, Dad's really going to go after us! Oh man, what are we going to do? But still, I haven't even seen Dad since yesterday afternoon...ugh, this is so-_

"Piddomon?"

"Huh?" Piddomon snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his brother. He noticed that Kabuterimon had ended his speech, and many digimon were leaving the area and going back to what they were doing before.

"Let's go home, Piddomon," Angemon said, and he and Piddomon started towards home.

"Hey, Angemon?" Piddomon asked as they walked. "Where's Dad? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"He told me last night that he was going to take care of some personal business. He won't be home for a while, so we can do whatever we want, pretty much."

Piddomon sighed. "That's a relief! I'm really getting sick of keeping up this whole 'We hate Mummymon' charade. Speaking of him, what are we gonna do? He might want to come to the ball, but I don't know if we can afford it."

"We'll think of something," Angemon replied. "And if worst comes to worst, we can always give up our chance to go if it means he can go."

"That's very nice, but...if Dad finds out, all three of us-"

"He doesn't have to find out, Piddomon. Remember, he has that personal business he has to take care of. What are the chances he'll even be home?"

"Now that you've said that, he probably will be home," Piddomon groaned.

They happened to be right near their home, so they walked up to the door. Piddomon took out a key and unlocked the door, and the brothers went inside.

"Hello?" Piddomon called. "Anybody home?"

From a distance, they heard Mummymon's voice. "We're in the kitchen!"

The angels entered the kitchen, and as Angemon put the groceries down, Piddomon noticed that Mummymon and Lilithmon were both cleaning dishes and glasses.

"Seraphimon says that we have to make the house clean while he's away," Lilithmon said. "I don't know why, but I didn't want to question him."

"Huh...that is out of nowhere," Piddomon replied.

Angemon pulled his brother close and whispered, "Piddomon, shouldn't you tell them...?"

"Huh? Tell us what?" Mummymon asked, having overheard Angemon.

"Oh! Yeah! That's right!" Piddomon said, realizing what he needed to say.

Lilithmon raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"The princess is having a party!'

At this, Mummymon and Lilithmon nearly dropped the things they were cleaning.

"W-wait..." Mummymon began, struggling to make words. "Y-y-you mean...Princess Arukenimon?"

"Yep. Her."

"She wants to make friends," Angemon added.

For a moment, all four digimon stood in silence, none of them sure how to continue the conversation. The silence felt extremely awkward, and in a way, it was almost deafening. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Angemon spoke.

"Would you like to go, Mummymon?"

Mummymon froze. "I...um...I..."

"We can think of some way for you to go, don't worry!" Piddomon said as he took Mummymon's hand.

"Well, it would be nice to go, but...can we afford it? And what about Seraphimon? Will he-"

"It's going to be fine," Angemon said. "We can't make any promises, but we'll at least try to get you to the ball."

"Cause all that mean stuff we do to you?" Piddomon began. "If you haven't guessed yet, it's a lie. We actually do like you and your mom, but Dad just scares us so much that we have to, like, put on a mask while he's around."

"So, what do you think?" Angemon asked. "Are we going to find a way?"

"Yes!" Mummymon replied, and the three of them hugged.

Piddomon grinned. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

**A/N: I've had other story ideas on the brain, but I wanted to write this chapter for tiedwithribbons. Hopefully, this time, I won't be much of a slacker when it comes to writing.**


End file.
